


下午茶

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, 摩登AU请注意！PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 摩登AU，家庭煮夫和他的老公





	下午茶

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑的小破车，小心慎入

欧比旺最开始真的没有打算穿着运动短裤打扫卫生的。只不过昨晚出差的奎刚终于回家后，他的居家裤在奎刚享用完晚饭后就彻底退役了。牛仔裤实际上也是打扫卫生的好选择，但是在欧比旺擦完灶台后，夏天闷热的天气就让他把穿了半天的牛仔裤和奎刚的脏衣服一起甩进了洗衣机。

直接穿平角内裤干活感觉过于开放了，更何况欧比旺发现自己并没有什么平角内裤（奎刚的太大，会直接挂到屁股上）。最终，打折时候买的（然而并没有穿几次）运动短裤是个好选择。再次系上围裙，欧比旺继续打扫他们的屋子。奎刚曾经提出过买一个扫地机器人来代替吸尘器，但是在欧比旺仔细研究了它们的内部结构后，这个方案被否决了。

然而他并没有想起今天是礼拜五——奎刚会提前下班的一天。他高大的丈夫推开门时，欧比旺正背对着他弯着腰，用吸尘器打扫地毯，机器的声音也掩盖了奎刚开门的声音。直到欧比旺直起身，才发现奎刚已经回来了。公文包随手扔在了单人沙发上，高大的男人走过来，低下头，右手挑起欧比旺的下巴，含住了欧比旺的嘴唇。汗水让这个吻有些咸咸的，然而这并不影响奎刚的兴致。一只手搂着欧比旺的腰另一手解开了欧比旺的花头巾。欧比旺把手柄扔在一边，双手抱住了他的丈夫，任由他们两个一起倒在沙发上。

唇舌间火热的挑逗让他想起了昨晚，奎刚咬着他的肩膀，重重地撞击着他的臀部；那柄又粗又长的凶器狂野地摩擦着他体内的那一点。要不是顾及第二天得早起，奎刚是不会只让他释放一次就算了的。而昨夜的疯狂在现在还是影响着欧比旺，使用过的通道仍然有些红肿，不久前才上的药让他的肠道仍然湿滑，他能感觉到有一些粘液在他劳动的时候溢了出来，他的内裤想必一塌糊涂。

奎刚放过他的嘴时，欧比旺已经有些喘不过气来了。他感觉得到自己已经硬了，而压在他身上的高大躯体也是。“下午好，我的欧比。”

“你也是，奎。迫不及待的想要下午茶？”

“你知道的。”

奎刚没有解开他的围裙，而是直接扒掉了欧比旺的运动外裤，连同那条糟糕的黑色紧身内裤。围裙的下摆被撩起，在姜黄色绒毛间的性器已经挺立；奎刚抚摸着欧比旺的大腿，让他调整了一下姿势，身后那个有些红肿的入口便完全暴露出来。在欧比旺抗议之前，长发的男人低下头，含住了那根等着抚慰的器官。

炽热湿滑的口腔让欧比旺倒吸一口气，他经验丰富的丈夫吞下了他，他的舌头挑逗着茎身，舌尖从下部一路磨蹭，直到顶端，那双冰蓝色眼睛的主人开始缓慢地上下摆动头颅，嘴唇紧紧包裹住的那根已经完全充血的性器。身下的快感直冲大脑，让欧比旺不自觉地把腿长得更开，一根包裹着润滑剂的手指再次突破了他身后的防线。奎刚没费什么力气就找到了欧比旺的前列腺，配合着手指的动作，奎刚加快了抚慰他爱人的节奏。

完全放松下来的欧比旺很快就接纳了第二根、第三根手指。在他快要喷涌而出的时候，奎刚放开了他的阴茎，也抽掉了欧比旺体内的手指。突然空虚让一向安静的欧比旺发出了不甘的吼声，接着一个涂满了润滑剂的更大的家伙冲进了他的身体，让欧比旺几乎从沙发上弹起来。

奎刚调整了一下角度，好让自己的性器更好地摩擦到身下人的敏感点，之后开始缓慢地抽插，让欧比旺不自觉地抬起了腿。除了捅进身体的火热器官，他身上仍然穿着整套西装。高级布料蹭地欧比旺大腿内侧痒痒的，鼓励他抬起屁股更紧地夹住奎刚的腰肢。奎刚毛茸茸的胡须刷着欧比旺敏感的脖子还有耳朵，红发男人伸手抓着奎刚的胳膊。

欧比旺的屁股也被奎刚的西装裤蹭得通红，黏腻的水声传到了两人的耳朵里，灭顶的快感让欧比旺喘息地更加厉害，而规律收紧的肛口让奎刚一点一点加快抽插的速度以及深度。欧比旺的阴茎也在他丈夫的阴茎下吐出了更多液体。欧比旺感到身前一阵紧绷，他射了出来，沾在了奎刚的高级西服上。但是第二阵快感很快他身下传来，他猛然缩紧了入口，死死咬住了奎刚的器具；更加强烈的电流让他浑身颤抖，一些透明的液体从他疲软阴茎里射了出来，而奎刚也咬住了他的颈侧，射在了爱人的身体里。

“令人印象深刻的下午茶。”欧比旺躺在浴缸里，靠在奎刚身上。他稍微晕过去了一会儿，等醒过来就已经是在热水里了。奎刚的头发被绾成一个发髻，一只手臂搂着他的腰。欧比旺抬起了脖子，在他的脸颊上亲了一口。


End file.
